


Almost, but not quite.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Set long before Car Share, Kayleigh and John have a chat.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Almost, but not quite.

**Author's Note:**

> Why does Kayleigh dislike Rachel, and why does she not like her near John ?.

" Took you long enough, poor Sharon is almost dropping dead with dehydration " Kayleigh said to Elsie as she put down the tray of drinks.

" Well she could get her fat arse up to the bar if she was that desperate " 

" Oi, bitch I heard that " Sharon grinned.

" You know I love you Sharon, don't take offence" Elsie grinned back.

" So what took you ?" Kayleigh continued.

" I was getting a bit of gossip "

" Typical of this place, gossip, gossip, gossip people can't seem to keep their noses out of other people's business, it's ridiculous sometimes it really is"

" Aye well, I like a bit of scandal, me " Elsie said as she sat between her two cohorts.

Kayleigh looked at her expectantly.

" What ?" Elsie eventually asked.

" What did you hear ?" Kayleigh smiled.

" You little hypocrite " Sharon scolded.

" So you won't be listening then?" Kayleigh answered back.

" I never said that Kitson, you were the one that made a fuss "

" I just said ……. "

"Right you two short arsed little witches, do yous wanty know or not ?" Elsie said in exasperation.

" Duh "

" Obvs "

They replied.

" Rachel's late " Elsie said and nodded.

" She was here when we got here." Kayleigh said.

" What ?" Sharon asked incredulously.

" We must have been late too then, she was here before us "

Elsie turned to face her diminutive little friend.

" Do you do that deliberately?"

" Do what ?"

" Are you taking the piss ?"

" What are you on about ?"

" I said Rachel is late "

" I know you did, that's why I said she was here before us" Kayleigh continued.

" Is she for real ?" Elsie said, turning towards Sharon.

Sharon was sniggering.

" Why would Rachel getting here late be gossip, pray tell ?" Elsie said, turning back to Kayleigh. 

" You tell us, you're the one with the gossip " Kayleigh shrugged.

" Her period is late you idiot " Elsie blurted out.

" Oooooh, right, Rachel's late, with you now Els, carry on " Kayleigh smiled at her Irish friend and sipped her drink.

" Suffering Jesus " Elsie said to herself.

" Accidents happen. " Sharon said.

" She was asking for it, took too many chances apparently " Elsie nodded.

" Chances ?"

" Let her gentlemen friend go bareback "

" Bareback ?"

Elsie and Sharon looked at Kayleigh. 

" Seriously?"

" What ?" Kayleigh shrugged.

" You not heard that term ?" Sharon quizzed her friend.

" No, it means what exactly?"

" No Johnny, love " Elsie answered. 

" Urgh, that's disgusting "

" Anyways," Elsie continued, " she's convinced she's up the duff, and she's bricking it "

" Why, won't he support her ?"

" It wasn't the boy she's been seeing, it was his mate so I hear, started off as a snog and went way too far " 

" Daft bitch " Sharon said.

" Dirty tart " Kayleigh gave her opinion.

" So she has a cunning plan according to Joyce, she'll find some guy PDQ, jump him and let the poor sap think it's his"

" That's despicable. " Kayleigh stated.

" Poor bastard whoever he is " Sharon added in her tuppenceworth. 

Kayleigh got up to dance with Helen, Sharon and Elsie looked on.

" So how's her love life going,?" Sharon knew Elsie and Kayleigh were close .

" She doesn't have one, not since that cheating toe rag did the dirty on her "

" I thought she was going to try online ?"

" Huh, she went on a blind date with someone from one of those sites, turned out to be her cousins hubby"

" You're joking "

" As true as I'm sitting here, he turns up no ring on and a big bunch of flowers "

" What did she do ?"

" Kicked him in the bollocks and told her cousin Kelly "

"Those sites are full of chancers like that, they're not after love, it's a quick shag they're after"

" I keep telling her that, but you know her, still believes he's out there " Elsie took a deep draught of her drink.

" Who ?" Sharon enquired.

" Who what ?"

" Who's out there?"

" Her Mister perfect, the guy who is gonna love her, and make her happy, man of her dreams, father of her children "

" I hope for her sake that he is "

Elsie stared at Sharon.

" What ?" Sharon giggled.

" That's all I need two bleeding romantics, god give me strength "

" How about I give you alcohol instead ?"

" That's a poor substitute Sharon, but it'll have to do ." Elsie chuckled.

Kayleigh went to the ladies, as she came back into the hall, her manager John Redmond came lurching out, slightly unsteadily, he bumped against her.

" Sorry Kayleigh, think I tripped there " John looked accusingly at the carpet.

" That's alright mister Redmond, no harm done"

" John love, call me John love "

" John love ?" Kayleigh smiled at him.

" No, I'm John, you're love, I'm John, call me John, okay, love ?"

" Are you okay John ?"

" I'm peachy Kayleigh, fine and dandy, although I might be a bit tipsy " John smiled.

Kayleigh looked into his green eyes and liked what she saw.

" You don't normally drink Mister, I mean John "

John looked at the little redhead, he lifted his hand to stroke her cheek, but realised in time and instead pushed his hair back .

" That's true, normally I don't, but ………." 

" But what John ?"

" Eh ?"

" But what ?"

" Oh, I had a bad thing happen, but mustn't dwell on it, life goes on Kayleigh, well his didn't obviously, but I mean in general"

" Oh, your dad, I was sorry to hear……"

" Aye, anyway, off to see a man about a dog, bye bye "

Kayleigh watched John head for the gents.

" I saw that " Rachel's voice caused Kayleigh to turn.

" Saw what ?"

" You, chatting up my John "

" Your John ?"

" Don't say you weren't Kitson " Rachel prodded Kayleigh in the chest.

" Touch me again you mental bitch and I'll break your wrist, understand "

" I saw you chatting him up "

" I was chatting to him, and he was chatting to me, that's all that was happening, you're paranoid Rachel"

Kayleigh walked off and rejoined her friends.

" What was that about ?" Elsie asked when Kayleigh sat down.

" Rachel ?"

" Aye, Rachel no tits, what was she saying to you ?"

" Nothing really, she was just being stupid"

" That's alright then "

" My round Elsie, same again ?"

" Aye, best get Sharon one too "

Kayleigh headed to the bar, as she was waiting she looked towards the doors, Rachel was talking to John, but something didn't seem right, she didn't know what, but…….., there it was again, Rachel had tried to take John's arm, he shrugged her off, then she took his head in both hands, before she could kiss him he pushed her away, as John marched off, Kayleigh couldn't help but smile as Rachel stamped her feet. John wasn't interested.

" Her John my arse " Kayleigh thought. She watched as John headed in her direction.

" Hiya Kayleigh love, we meet again eh ?" He smiled a friendly smile as he stopped next to her.

" Can I buy you a drink John ?"

" Just a diet coke love, I've had enough alcohol "

" Add a diet coke to that order please barman " Kayleigh shouted above the din of the assembled throng. 

" Thanks Kayleigh "

" You're welcome John, will I get your Rachel one?"

" That daft bitch is not mine, I dunno who's she is but they're welcome to her, she's a bleedin pest, clings on like a bloody limpet"

" You better go that way then " Kayleigh nodded towards the dance floor.

" Why ?"

" Because she just came in the door "

" Shit " John about turned and disappeared into a crowd doing the birdy dance.

Despite his protestations John obviously had more to drink, the evidence was there to see when he got up to sing along to Gloria Gaynor on the Karaoke that no one really asked for, Kayleigh for some unknown reason was embarrassed for him, she knew he was a quiet, shy person normally, but he must have had his reasons, after ending the song with a flourish, as he swung his shirt above his head, John disappeared into the gents again.

Kayleigh's phone buzzed.

" Hiya Steve "

" Are you still out ?"

" Yes, but it's about home time, why do you ask ?"

" I was at a call out in Ancoats, I'll be passing the hotel in about ten minutes, want a lift ?"

" That Steven would be superb "

" Saves you getting a taxi doesn't it ?"

" Aye, and much safer "

" See you in ten then " 

" Okay Steve thanks "

Kayleigh went and said her goodbyes, then nipped into the ladies.

She was attending to business when she heard the door open.

" Just wait outside John, I'll only be a minute " 

" Rachel " Kayleigh thought to herself.

" John ?"

Kayleigh's ears pricked up, It had been Joyce who spoke to Rachel, the only real friend Rachel had at work, but that was because Joyce was as much of a tart as her friend.

" Why not ?"

" Well I mean , John ?"

" He doesn't have to marry me, but he's a kind soul, he'll support me, and won't ask too many questions "

" He's a nice guy right enough, too nice to treat like this perhaps?"

" Needs must Joyce "

" I thought he didn't drink, he looks pissed to me?"

" I've been slipping vodka into his diet coke "

" I still think it's a cruel thing to do "

" I didn't ask for your opinion Joyce, but out "

Kayleigh heard two cubicle doors lock.

She hurried out and washed her hands.

She headed outside to wait for Steve, a well oiled John was sitting on the steps, valiantly fighting sleep.

" You okay John ?"

" Yes thank you love, nice of you to ask " John patted her leg.

" Thought you'd had enough hours ago ?"

" I had, and despite the amount of diet coke Rachel forced down me, I couldn't seem to get any more sober, soberer, sobererer, well you know what I mean "

" Aye, I reckon I do "

" Your boyfriend picking you up ?"

" I'm single John "

" Really ?"

" You sound surprised "

" I am Kayleigh, you're one of the nicest, gentlest people I've ever met, you have a good heart Kayleigh love, and lots of love to give, you should have been snapped up years ago, but you will be soon, I can feel it right here……….." John appeared to doze off.

Kayleigh prodded John.

" Oh sorry babe, right here " John pointed to his heart.

" You're single too aren't you ?"

" Aye, but I deserve to be, you on the other hand should be the woman some lucky bastard is going home to, you deserve the best honey, and don't you ever settle for less, I'm going to get my short term happiness where I can, cause that's probably what life has in store for me "

" I'm sure you'll find the love of your life sometime John "

" When you find your's love, try not to break their heart eh ?"

" I would never do that John "

" I know you wouldn't deliberately darling, you're too nice a person to do that, but be careful not to anyway, I did, and it hurts me that I hurt them "

" I'll try,"

John winked,

" You're a good un Kayleigh Kitson, you remember that, one of the best, "

" I will "

As John drifted off again Steve pulled up.

" Alright Kayleigh love ?"

Kayleigh made a quick decision, she knew she couldn't help John to find the woman that would love him like he deserved, but she sure as hell could protect him from one that wouldn't. 

" Help me " She said to Steve as she tried to lift a sleeping John.

Steve got out of his pick up, and helped Kayleigh get John into the passenger seat.

" What's going on ?" Steve asked.

Kayleigh grabbed a notepad and pen from a pigeon hole in the cab, hurriedly she scribbled something down.

" Take him home for me " 

Kayleigh rummaged through John's pockets, she retrieved his house keys, and handed them to Steve,

" Here's his keys" she handed him the hastily written note," and this is his address, put him on his sofa for me please "

" Who is he ?"

" A friend "

" But …."

" Please Steve "

Kayleigh heard Rachel shout her goodbyes.

" Please Steve go now !"

Steve nodded, Kayleigh slammed the door shut and Steve drove off at speed.

Rachel ran down the steps and looked left and right for John, she sighed and walked up to Kayleigh.

" Where is he ?"

" Who ?"

" John "

" Your John ?"

" Yes , my John "

" He left "

" What did you do ?" Rachel grabbed Kayleigh by the shoulders.

Kayleigh stared up at the blonde girl.

" Get your hands off me "

" Sorry, but what do you mean he left ?"

" I came out to wait for my lift, I was talking to him, only talking by the way, before you get all uppity and a car pulled up and John got a lift "

" Who from ?"

" How am I supposed to know that ?"

" Did he say where ?"

" Not to me, no , I thought you'd know though, him being your John after all " as much as she tried, Kayleigh couldn't hide her smile.

" I almost had him. " Rachel said under her breath, as she walked back into the hotel.

" Almost, but not quite " Kayleigh said to herself.

She turned up the collar of her jacket and strode out purposefully towards the main road, there was a night bus due in a few minutes, at this time of night it would be busy, noisy and smelly, but it would get her home. She grinned to herself, proud that she had helped someone today, someone nice, someone deserving, someone special, someone she liked, liked a lot actually.

Some months later.

" That's Steve I take it ?"

" Don't make eye contact " 

" I love an old bike me " 

" Oh aye, anyone I know ?"

Kayleigh sighed as they got out of the car.

John walked over towards the bearded bike enthusiast.

" Hiya I'm John, I work wi Kayleigh. " he held his hand out to shake.

" Hiya, I'm Steve , Mandy's fella "

The two men shook hands, John never noticed Steve's wry smile, nor indeed the nod of recognition that passed between the inlaws, as second meetings went, it wasn't anything special really.


End file.
